


Hetalock- Answer

by TheKittyOKat



Category: Fandombound, Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, also some sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittyOKat/pseuds/TheKittyOKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Supernatural has been gone for quite some time... but even then, Heta's a little unsure of his newer relationship with Sherlock. Sher seems to know how to fix the problem, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalock- Answer

**Author's Note:**

> basically they're gonna fuck so fasten your seatbelts kiddies

   Cold air met skin as soon as the shirt was off. Hetalia gave a glance to the fandom sitting beside him, as he began shedding his own coat, and then shirt. Sherlock caught his gaze, and paused, as if waiting for Hetalia to say something, to which Heta only shook his head and went to slip out of his jeans. He was breathing a bit heavier than normal, nervous but not uncertain about what they were going to do. He'd done it before, of course. Numerous times. But it was... different now. It meant something. It hadn't meant something since... Since Nattie. The tall fandom with the charcoal colored wings crossed Hetalia's mind, and he felt a lump form in his throat. Would Nattie be okay with this? He was gone for so, so long. But Sherlock had been his best friend... Though, maybe that was good? Wouldn't Nattie be proud of his best friend and former lover, happy together? 

   Sherlock's gaze fell again on Hetalia. The larger fandom seemed in thought, and judging by his expression, not happy thought. Of course, given the situation, Sherlock couldn't blame him if he felt... hesitant. 

   "Hetalia." His voice interrupted the fandom's thoughts. 

   " _Si?_ " He blinked, focusing again on Sherlock, sitting on the bed.

   "Are you feeling alright?" He tilted his head slightly. "We don't have to do this now, if you are uncertain." 

   "I'm okay." Hetalia said with a nod.

 He climbed onto the bed, dog tags giving off a soft jingle as he moved. Sherlock's own dog tags laid against his skin, shining even in the scarce light. He had shed everything but his boxers, and watched as Heta pulled his off. 

   "You seem awfully unsure." Sherlock commented. "You're normally so quick to lose your clothes. Not to mention I've seen you flirt before."

   "Oh..." Hetalia looked back up as he placed his boxers aside. "Uh, I suppose... I mean, I'm no stranger to sex, but it's still..." 

   "I understand." His partner nodded. "You're still thinking about Supernatural. Your expression and body language suggest guilt. You feel as if you are betraying him. This is the farthest we have gone, or are going, and not only am I not him but I am his former best friend. You're not unsure about sex. You're unsure about your relationship with me. Correct?" 

   "Yeah." Hetalia scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, I know Nattie wants us to be happy. And if we weren't boyfriends now, I wouldn't be having any problem doing this! It doesn't make sense." 

Sherlock pondered his words, and then leaned up on his knees. Hetalia expected him to continue talking, but he instead found two paler arms wrapped around his neck. He blinked, and hugged Sherlock back, bringing his own arms around his torso. For a moment it was silent, safe for the gentle breathing of the two. Sherlock could feel the warm breath on his neck, and Hetalia's member against the fabric of his boxers, but he kept his voice steady.

   "I once said there's an answer to every problem the mind thinks up, Hetalia. But sometimes the answer lies in another question. Do you remember that?" 

Hetalia nodded, leaning back to look at him. Sherlock's hands found his shoulders, and ice met sky as their gazes locked.  

   "You loved Supernatural. You still do. And he loved you back. By my understanding, that's the key to a relationship?"

Hetalia nodded again, eyes clouded with mixed emotions.

   "Your relationship is over, but the memories are to keep. Your time with Supernatural was time well-spent. As was mine." Sadness flickered on his expression. "Our relationship doesn't invalidate yours with him. It's simply a new chapter for the both of us. I love you, Hetalia. I'm not good at showing it, but God, I do. You can solve this problem. You can answer this question simply by answering another." 

Heta stared, eyes wide. The room seemed even quieter before, as if the whole world around them were holding its breath as Sherlock took a deep breath and loosened his grip on his partner's shoulders.

   "...Do you love me, too?"

Just like that, the tension broke. Hetalia found his arms tight around Sherlock once more, as he closed the space between them. He pressed his lips to Sherlock's, and it only took a moment for the other to reciprocate. Hands tangled into his thick, curly hair even as he pulled away.

   "Yes," He uttered breathlessly. "Oh  _mio dio_ , yes."

Again their mouths met, and their movements were quick, almost frantic as they slipped off Sherlock's last article of clothing safe for his dog tags. The metal plates clicked and clinked as they moved, on the necklaces of both parties. No sooner they were lowering themselves, Sherlock laying against the cushion of the pillows and Hetalia holding himself above him.  Hetalia took it upon himself to lean up to grab what they needed from the bedside table's drawers. He made quick work of spreading lubricant over his hardening length, letting what coated his fingers remain as he moved back. All it took was Sherlock's approving nod before he let his hand travel down to his entrance. He stuck in one digit, and then another, gradually as he pulled in and out and made scissoring motions in preparation. Sherlock closed his eyes a moment, getting used to the motions just as Heta removed his fingers and lined his member up in their place. 

   Once again he found himself looking to Sher's face. The fandom wasted no time in nodding his approval and Hetalia began pushing the tip of himself in. He paused, when he felt necessary, to glance at Sherlock again, and let him adjust. Then started pulling out, quickening his pace slightly. Sherlock responded with a low groan, his hands finding Hetalia's already messy hair once more. They came in contact quickly with that one particular curl of hair, and a shiver traveled down Hetalia's spine, urging him on as they stroked along the thin lock. In and out, in and out. He thrust in faster and less gently with each movement of his hips. His voice joined his partner's, his moans adding to Sherlock's own. Their breathing was ragged, quick as Sherlock rocked his hips back against Hetalia's in time with his thrusts and tugged harder at the sensitive hair. The sound of skin hitting skin almost competed against that of the dog tags clattering together as they swayed with their wearers' movements. Finally Sherlock tensed, muscles tightening around Hetalia's member as he came. A loud moan from the other signaled his own climax. Then they both lay panting, Hetalia sprawled heavily on top of Sherlock before pulling himself off and flopping down next to him. Sherlock leaned towards him, pressing their lips together again once more. 

   "I'll clean, if you'd like." He offered, pulling back. 

Hetalia shook his head. 

   "I got it. Just... after a nice  _siesta_ , yes?" 

   "Fine by me." A smile, one of those special ones only Heta got to see, graced Sherlock's features as he settled again to lay with the other fandom. Hetalia wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his chest. He closed his eyes, focusing on Sherlock's heartbeat as the detective's breathing synced with his own. It wasn't that he no longer cared for Nattie. No, that would never be the case. But he was moving on. After all, his story would continue, even if he did flip back to remember and enjoy those previous pages now and then. 


End file.
